I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to plaques. More particularly, the present invention relates to plaques comprising a glass front plate and multiple layers against which is fixed a backing.
II. Description of the Relevant Art
The presentment of two-dimensional objects such as diplomas, licenses, certificates or the like is often desired to display achievements and, professional position. The presentment also of mementos such as photographs, letters or the like may also be desirable for display.
Conventionally, frames have been used for displaying such two-dimensional objects. The objects themselves are placed behind a plate of glass.
As an alternative to this approach, matting has been used whereby the object to be displayed is placed with its edges under a mat board.
However, there are known problems conventionally associated with these conventional methods of displaying objects. Such problems include the possibility of the displayed objects shifting or warping. Because conventional framing or matting procedures do not create an air-tight seal, the displayed object may age or become yellowed over time.
Largely in response to these known problems, plaques have been employed whereby an object to be displayed is fixed to a backing and a glaze or cover of some type is applied thereover. Plaques have also been employed whereby the object to be displayed is fitted to the back side of a plate of glass and a backing material is placed thereover.
The problem with known methods of fabricating plaques is that they are limited and only result in a simple plaque composed only of a plaque, a clear layover of some type (glass, plastic or a glaze such as varnish). In short, known plaques have some useful application, but are aesthetically uninteresting and fail to provide the best and highest display appearance possible.
Accordingly, the prior approaches to solving the problems of known devices and methods for displaying objects have failed to overcome the problems and displeasing characteristics associated therewith.